How you holding up beautiful?
by mafllp95
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Finnick's death. Happy ending I promise, no flames please and please please please review. The story of the beautiful boy with all the secrets and the poor little mad girl


Annie was in her room when it happened, when the TV broadcast showed her husband's handsome face reporting him dead. There was complete silence, Annie stood there frozen in the middle of the room watching the screen. The trembling began in her hands and then her legs. Johanna had just burst through the door when she collapsed. For the next few days, she was in and out of consciousness. Once day Johanna joined her and gingerly sat by her side. Not saying a word, this was comforting because Annie had lost her ability to speak.

Walking was nice, Annie often went to check on the Mocking jay who would call out the names of the dead and tears flood her burned face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Katniss would repeat in a mantra. Annie smoothed her charred hair. Finnick respected this girl a great deal. Annie was wary of this girl but something in her eyes made her feel sympathy for the mocking jay.

Once healed the president called a meeting. Coin tried to present that the the children of the capitol relive their own hunger games as punishment. Thankfully Coin was out voted. Enobaria and her lackeys were outraged by the result. At dinner, the topic was brought up.

"I say the little runts should have been punished. For all the torture they made us go through. It's all that ridiculous Mocking Jay's doing, I bet she has gone soft in the head, haven't you dear?" Enobaria asks Katniss across the table. No one speaks Katniss' eyes are so dead that no one is really sure she heard the vile comment. Enobaria was about to begin again.

"Leave. Her. Alone" Annie's voice interrupts Enobaria. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, even Katniss stirs from her stupor for a moment. This is the first she has spoken in days. Her voice is a bit raspy but the words still ring in the air.

"Well if it isn't the head nut herself. How can you defend someone who had gotten your husband killed?" Asks Enobaria with a smirk formulates on her lips. Johanna glares the fellow tribute. Annie strolls away from the table, a tad awkwardly do to a twitch in her right leg and extends her hand to Katniss. Katniss studies it a moment as though the hand might turn into a tactical and snap her neck in a quick instant, but in the end she takes it. The girls are about to leave the room when

"It's a wonder why that slut ended up with the nut job" Enobaria jokes. No one laughs and then there is a knife that embedded itself into Enobaria's shoulder. The wielder of the knife is Annie her sea green eyes darkening as she steps closer and she leans in very close to the woman's face.

"If you ever speak of my husband in such a way or his name even graces your lips I will gut you like a fish. Remember my district and think carefully." Annie's voice is no longer hers a dark, menacing presence has invaded her being and contorted her features. All at least until an odd laugh erupts from her and she yanks the knife out of the other woman's shoulder causing Enobaria to screech in pain.

"Sorry for my outburst must be the hormones" Before anyone can confirm what Annie has said she skips off with Katniss in tow. Katniss is awake for once and stops Annie as they reach the forest.

"Annie wait, are you pregnant" Katniss asks bewildered. Annie stops and rubs her unchanged stomach. Tears pool in her eyes.

"I want Finnick" She mumbles ignoring the question but obviously telling Katniss without words. She puts her hands over her ears and begins to rock back and forth. It begins to rain; Katniss fresh skin still baby pink is still delicate to even the rain. She calls for the guards for help as they carry Annie's shaking form. Katniss stays as they bring Annie to her and Finnick's room. She shoos them away and helps Annie shower and tucks her into bed. For the first time in days, she is glad to do something if only a small amount to help a friend.

"Katniss?" Annie asks before the Mocking Jay turns heal to leave.

"Yes"

"Do you think they will let me keep the baby?" She asks barley above a whisper

"Of course they will Annie what would-"

"I am crazy!" She shouts and curls into a ball. Katniss begins to stroke Annie's thick dark hair trying to find the right words to say.

"Aren't we all?" Katniss announces. This makes Annie feel better and soon she begins to drift to sleep. No doubt to dream of the beautiful man with all the secrets.

A year passes by and baby Dylan is three months old. His name means son of the sea and Annie saw it fitting. Johanna has become a constant companion to the not so mad girl as the Mocking Jay. Dylan has deep green eyes, soft blond tuffs, and Annie's soft pale skin. He looks so much like his father.

"Did I ever tell you how I met Finnick?" Johanna asks from her perch by the open window. She looks to the the clear blue sky and the warm breeze is warm against her cheeks. Annie rocks her baby and joins her at the perch.

"No, can't say you have" She reply's humming to Dylan a soft lullaby Finnick had taught her. The Baby cooed and drifted slowly to sleep.

"Well we were both little runty victors. I was 16 and he 14 we met while I was getting naked for training. My nakedness throws off my competitors more often than not, but not Finnick. He was cocky and was un phased he didn't even look to me and when he did he cracked a grin and got naked himself." Johanna laughs at the memory.

"You should have seen their faces, everyone was mortified and we became best friends ever sense. We had each other's backs through everything. You changed him you know. He wasn't that much of a cocky asshole anymore, he grew up and transformed, I had never seen him smile as brightly then at the day of your wedding." She informed looking to the woman next to her she also stared at the bundle of the little Finnick in her arms. Annie smiled at Johanna she knew that her husband was well loved.

"How about you? How'd you meet golden boy?" Johanna asked taking a nice big bite from an apple.

"He was my mentor, mine and my fellow district tribute. I was annoyed by him the moment I saw him" She said rolling her eyes but smile never leaving her face.

"His words to me were 'And how are you holding up beautiful?' I was unimpressed and pushed him aside to the buffet table. His face seemed to have some big question mark on it." She giggled and Johanna watched intently as she munched away at the remains of her apple.

"He pursued me till the night before the games he kissed me. I was 16 and he was 18, but never in my life had I ever been kissed with such passion and intensity but at the same time so heartbreakingly gentle if that makes sense. I wasn't the same after the games, I knew that and so did everyone else. Only Finnick stayed by my side." She recalled sadly. A small tear ticked down her face but she continued.

"He asked me the same thing every morning 'How you holding up beautiful' till one day I built up the strength to answer. ' Alright I guess what is to you' I said. His face lit up and a sly grin came soon after. I would wake from my land of terrifying dreams when I heard his voice. On our Wedding night, I made him promise to never ever leave me because I thought for sure it would kill me. Then that day happened and I died with him as well. It was only Dylan stirring life inside me that made me be born again." She explained.

Johanna looked at Dylan for a long moment before Annie handed her baby to her. Shocked at first but she softened to the baby.

"I can still feel him with me, with us. Is that crazy?" Annie asked. Johanna thought for a moment then answered.

"Of course it is you crazy loon." She says, Annie burst into fits of laughter and Johanna joins in but their loud guffaws woke Dylan, he soon began to wail.

"Oh sorry baby, shush shush it's ok" Annie begins and then she begins to sing a little song she had learned from her husband.

"I close my eyes,

No arms around me.

Those dreary nights,

Go by without sleep.

When your backs against the wall,

There is nothing left but to fall.

Everything is happening,

All these dreams come with meaning.

I wish to to know,

Why is it so?

Why?

The everlasting question.

Left unanswered.

Left unanswered.

Left unanswered.

I dream with you,

To find me once again.

Then reality sets in,

This really is the end

I don't want to lose you,

This is for the best.

I keep telling myself,

But it is all just lies.

Now all that's left to do,

Is to let the tears start to dry.

I close my eyes,

Now I am finally seeing.

Those dreary nights,

Now seek to comfort me.

When your backs against the Wall,

And all that's left is to fall.

Just fall. "

A dreary sort of song but it made her happy. Odd as it sounds but Annie is an odd young woman. As the years pass by Dylan grows strong and happy. With a life free from the tortures of the hunger games and mass destruction. He moves out of his mother's home in district 4 and moves to the district 2 to join the army, to protect his people. He shows a great amount of his Father in him. After 6 years of service, he meets a woman named Dorothy that set the solders head spinning. Annie was over joyed she had lived to see her grandchildren.

Her time came when she was 67. The funeral was small, most of the guests were her old friends and their families and then there was Dylan with his. His wife hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I am so sorry baby" She said with compassion.

"I'm not" He says his wife looks to him confused. Dylan laughs and shakes his head there is a tear that makes its way down his cheek.

"She is with my Dad at last. That is the best happiness I could ever hope for." He explains and heads off to the seashore with his family and friends in tow. He lifts her urn and lets Annie's ashes flow into the wind down to the sea back to her Finnick.

A light feeling surrounds her as she watches the scene from above on the hill, she is young again and a wisp. Warmth surrounds her as the wisp arms that feel so strong against her pull her to him. _How you holding up beautiful?_ He asks in the wind whilst kissing her ear. She turns and holds him close kissing him fiercely. _Better _she whispers against his lips. _Much better my love._ There forms vanish in the wind. Always together, forever in love, not even in death do they part.


End file.
